dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamieson Price
|birthplace = West Palm Beach, Florida, U.S. |family = Bethany Price (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-present |status = Active |agency = Malaky International Vox, Inc. |website = Jamieson Price }}Jamieson Kent Price (born April 28, 1961 in West Palm Beach, Florida) is an American voice actor, best known for his deep and booming voice. He's best known for voicing Diethard Ried in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, The Count of Monte Cristo in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Kirei Kotomine in Fate/stay night, Rider in Fate/Zero, and the second voice of Yasutora Sado in Bleach. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Robert Taro (eps. 9-16), Edmond D'Abrantes *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Yashin Dasayev/Helsinki (Spliced Bread Dub) Films *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2017) - Father Cornello *''Rock My Heart'' (2017) - Paul Brenner Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Lastman'' (2016) - Howard, Killer Chiropractor (ep. 16), Additional Voices Animated Films *''The Adventures of Panda Warrior'' (2012) - Crusher the Ox Anime Dubbing Anime *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Mad Sarge *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Director Asato (ep. 21) (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Usui Uonuma, Jinpu, Lord Kaiou, Horseman (ep. 69) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Kitjutsushi (ep. 22), Cop A (ep. 23) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Miyamoto Musashi (ep. 35) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Karl Haushofer *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Big Ear, Commander (ep. 26) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Kojuro Takagaki (ep. 11) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Yukio Oikawa *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Professor Ichiroubei Hiragi *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Celestial Guardian #3, Narrator *''Vandread'' (2000) - Rabat *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Black Ghost Brain 1, Cyborg 0011, Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Janyu "Tao" Wong *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Sergei Sneak IV *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Martin Jigmar *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Rabat *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Mayu's Father (ep. 12), Worker (ep. 13) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Seraphimon, SkullSatamon (ep. 43) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Prince Irving *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Fukami (ep. 6), Doctor (ep. 8), Police Chief (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Mr. Nogson (ep. 6), Kozule's Deputy (ep. 7) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Noriega, Lorenzo Leonelli (eps. 5 & 18), Isaac (ep. 8), Pixy (ep. 15) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hashirama Senju, Zō, Gatsu, Third Hoshikage, Suiko, Hanzaki Fūma, Kunijiro (ep. 174) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - GP Guide, Announcement Voice (ep. 9), Council Member (ep. 24) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Koshou, Heki Rakujin, Jyouyuu (ep. 1) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Blood War *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Walker, Georges Head (ep. 14), Guild Observer (eps. 1-2), Additional Voices *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Nero Chaos *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Indian Chief (ep. 19) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Sly *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Yasutora "Chad" Sado (eps. 86-273), Choe Neng Poww, Muramasa *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Edmond Dantes, The Count of Monte Cristo *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Yagyu Member #2 (ep. 1), Oniwakamaru (ep. 2), Samurai (ep. 8), Aoharu (ep. 9) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Hulk Davidson, Magnet Vendor (ep. 9), Police Officer (ep. 9), Resistance Member (ep. 15), Scared Man (ep. 16), Man (ep. 17) *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Rondo *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Diethard Ried *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Commander Richard Sampson, Man (ep. 6) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Lieutenant Omacatl (ep. 8) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Kirei Kotomine, Title Narrator *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Norg Captain *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Lordgenome *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Tobirama Senju, Gengetsu Hōzuki, Tsurugi, Village Head, Baji (ep. 195), Communications Team Ninja (ep. 267), Allied Ninja A (ep. 270), Allied Ninja F (ep. 270), Medic Ninja (ep. 278), Sealing Team Ninja (ep. 302), Allied Ninja (ep. 303), Communications Ninja (ep. 330), Kanpu (ep. 335), Leaf Ninja #2 (ep. 335), Allied Ninja (ep. 374), Proctor (ep. 386), Leaf Ninja (ep. 452), Uchiha Clan Member (ep. 452) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Diethard Ried *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Asatō Ichijō (ep. 8) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Asatō Ichijō *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Operator (ep. 9), Prime Minister (ep. 10), Chairman (ep. 11) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Double Drazeros, Announcer *''Blade'' (2011) - Lord Howard (ep. 3), Collaborator (ep. 4), Old High Council Member (ep. 8), Young High Council Member (ep. 8), High Council Member (ep. 11) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Vadhaka, Kurohagi's Minion (ep. 10) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Tarkus *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - ONIQLO Store Manager, Vampire (ep. 1), North Territory Boss (ep. 5), Gatekeeper (ep. 8), Acropolis Messenger (ep. 10) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-2018) - Dreyfus, Fraudrin (Dreyfus Form) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Mr. Satan (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Mikiya Awakusu, Detective (ep. 13) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Leonardo da Vinci, Lionello (ep. 1), Security Sentinel (ep. 1), Eric Urgiani (ep. 4), Cesar Albertini (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Metal Knight, Director, Hero Association Commissioner (ep. 9), Ancient Knight (ep. 10), Zanbai (ep. 19) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Colonel Kouma, Kita *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Yukichi Fukuzawa *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Arthur Graham *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Director Shachou, Additional Voices *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Hero Mask'' (2018-2019) - Gary Evans, Militant A *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Michael (ep. 12) *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Fujimaki, Cornerman (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Amon Ogata *''Levius'' (2019) - Hugo Stratas Anime Shorts *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Hamgra OVAs & Specials *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Lord Faust *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Otoha's Father, Additional Voices *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Reegs *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Hasgard/Taurus Aldebarn *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Gael Chan, Communications Officer (ep. 4) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Riot Squad Leader (Animaze Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Kowalski, Commissioner *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Seitaro Sakaki (Bandai Dub) *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Alexander Smollett *''Akira'' (1988) - Colonel Shikishima (Animaze Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Seitaro Sakaki, Commanding Officer B (Bandai Dub) *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Murano *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Alba City Mayor, Analyzer B *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Duke Red *''Tokyo Godfathers'' (2003) - Ōta (NYAV Post Dub) *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Briareos Hecatonchires (Animaze Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Hidero/Shishimaru *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - King's Guardsman *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Orudo Noguchi, Sugai *''Redline'' (2009) - Colonel Volton *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Skull Knight *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Yael Okuzaki *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Demon Nurari *''Blame!'' (2017) - Pops *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) - Mulu-Elu Galu-gu *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Tetsuhiro Shigemura *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' (2018) - Mulu-Elu Galu-gu *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (2018) - Mulu-Elu Galu-gu *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato'' (2019) - Kurusu Konochi, Bokka, Kanro, Kuroji Soldier 3, Man 1 Video Game Dubbing *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (2003) - Kurtis, Seraph Lamington *''Judgment'' (2018) - Kunihiko Morita *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Nemesis *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Jamieson Price at the Internet Movie Database *Jamieson Price at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital